


Full Moon

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha!Gerard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom!Frank, Come Eating, M/M, Omega!Frank, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Gerard, Werewolf!Frank, Werewolf!Gerard, Werewolves, comeplay?, pack dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is just a normal guy until a werewolf bites him and claims him as his omega. He is forced to live with the werewolf Gerard Way who is his mate. Read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel/gifts).



> I hope you all like this, I spent ages making it how I wanted. Thank you for the request, requests are always open to everyone.
> 
> Dedicated to you because it was all your idea! I couldn't have done this without you and your guidance was and always will be fully appreciated. Thank you, you beautiful human.

Frank walked down the alley, with a strange suspicion that he was being watched. Now, Frank was not paranoid, he hadn't been drinking and he certainly wasn't crazy but something or someone was definitely following him. Something creaked behind him and Frank spun around, trying to see where the noise had come from. Fuck Bob and his stupid work hours, Frank knew that he should have just called a cab instead of walking home. Frank gritted his teeth and kept walking, determined to ignore his hopefully just overactive imagination. He'd watched too many horror movies, Frank told himself as another crash echoed behind him. Nevertheless, he sped up, hurrying down the street, praying that he would make it home without being mugged. Frank breathed a sigh of relief as his apartment building came into sight and he jogged towards the door, keys in hand. 

Suddenly a huge weight knocked Frank into the wall, pinning him in place. Frank couldn't breathe, couldn't hear, his head was pounding and there were flashing lights behind his eyes. All he could feel was hot breath on his face and something soft against his body, like fur. Frank sank to the ground, losing consciousness, but not before seeing one last thing... Bright yellow eyes.

Frank woke up in a bed, more specifically, a stranger's bed. He jerked upright and crawled out of the fancy silk sheets, creeping around nervously. He reached a kitchen area, with a lounge spread out ahead. Frank's mouth gaped open as he stared at the massive apartment, almost jealous. 

"Good morning", a voice said. Frank turned around quickly, coming to face a man. 

"Um morning?", Frank frowned, still not remembering why he was in this beautiful house, with an equally pretty man. This guy had jet black hair, soft hazel eyes and a cute turned up nose. He was wearing all black to contrast against his pale skin, including skinny jeans that were so tight, they looked to be cutting off his circulation. 

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened last night?", Frank gushed, eyeing the man cautiously, unsure if he could trust him. 

"One question at a time", the man laughed, much to Frank's annoyance. 

"Dude, what the fuck happened to me?", Frank snapped. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I found you on the sidewalk, barely breathing and I brought you here to my place because I didn't want to leave you", he explained, a faint smile on his face. 

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital?", Frank asked. 

"I didn't know if you had medical insurance and I couldn't find an injury", the man shrugged. 

"Right...", Frank nodded. He felt okay except for a throbbing pain in his shoulder but that was probably just where he had fallen. "I had a bag".

"In the other room", the man pointed to the room where Frank had woken up.

Frank walked into the large bedroom, searching for his bag. He looked everywhere, even checking under the bed and inside the built-in wardrobe. Frank turned towards the other room to call the man and ask where his bag was, but the guy was already leaning against the doorframe, watching with amusement.

"Where is it?", Frank narrowed his eyes, wary of the man's smirk.

The man said nothing. He kept that smile on his face and walked towards Frank until they were almost touching. Frank stared at him, feeling a little unsettled by the man's strange behaviour, backing away. Clearly this guy didn't understand personal space and honestly, the way he was looking at Frank was a bit creepy. He looked at Frank as though he wanted to eat him, like Frank was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen. Little did Frank know that this was true; the man had never seen someone so beautiful, and that's why he had to have him. 

Frank's back hit the wall and he froze as the man continued to prowl forward, licking his teeth menacingly. Frank's shoulder throbbed as the man moved closer and he stopped breathing. The man tilted his head, still looking at Frank and walked towards Frank, pressing against him.

"Listen man... I don't want any trouble", Frank started, unsure what the man wanted.

"Oh but you do, I can hear it, feel it, smell it. The way your heart's beating fast, the way you're looking at me, I know it. I know you", the man purred, tongue curling around the soft words. 

"Fuck, let me go", Frank gulped, only succeeding in making the man more amused. 

"Let you go? Why would I do that?", he chuckled.

In a flash, the man lifted something and smashed it over Frank's head. As Frank sunk to the ground for the second time in as many days, the man whispered in his ear.

"You're never going to leave me, Frankie".

Frank woke up in that damn bed again, this time handcuffed to the headboard. He strained and pulled at the bindings as much as he could bear but after almost dislocating his wrist, he gave up. The pain in his shoulder was worse than ever, it burned and ached, sending tingles over his entire body. Frank tried bending at an awkward angle to inspect his wound but couldn't see it. He collapsed into the mattress, defeated. 

"Hey! Help!", Frank yelled, wondering if he could attract some attention. Hopefully this apartment had some neighbours that could help him or call the police or something. Because, Frank really didn't want to spend any more time in this place and with that man than he had to. 

"Nice to see you're finally awake", a voice echoed through the apartment and the man walked into the bedroom. 

"Fuck you, let me go", Frank cried, tugging at the handcuffs again. 

"That's not very polite Frankie", the man gasped in mock horror. "You should really be nicer to me, you know"

"Why the fuck should I do anything for you?", Frank snarled. 

"Because you're mine", he said simply. 

"Yours? I'm really not", Frank laughed sarcastically. 

"You'll see Frankie", the man shrugged, sitting on the mattress. 

"How do you know my name?", Frank frowned.

"Frank, you're supposed to be mine, you were born to be my mate, of course I know your name", the man rolled his eyes.

"Your mate? What the fuck are you talking about?", Frank's eyes widened, convinced he was talking to a psychopath. 

"Yes, my mate. You'll understand soon enough Frankie", the man smiled. "Full moon is tomorrow"

"Full moon? What do you mean?", Frank was really fucking tired of not getting answers. 

"Let's just say you're going to feel a little different about me after tomorrow night. Things are going to take a turn, if you pardon the pun", the man laughed softly. 

"You can't just keep me here", Frank argued.

"I can. But soon you won't want to leave", the man promised. 

"Fuck off", Frank closed his eyes, wanting to be left alone. 

"I'm really going to have to teach you some manners Frankie", he tutted. 

"Fuck off, please", Frank repeated dryly. 

"My name's Gerard by the way", the man said, voice echoing down the hall as he left the bedroom.

"Fuck you, Gerard", Frank yelled after him.

The sound of laughter faded into the distance as Gerard walked away, leaving Frank alone again. Frank struggled a little more with the handcuffs but stopped trying after a while, realising how strong they were. He let out an exasperated sigh and wiggled on the mattress, thinking about his conversation with Gerard. Fuck, that guy was weird. Weirdly attractive, Frank reminded himself. 

What did he mean about the full moon? Sure, Frank knew what the full moon meant to Werewolves, but Frank was a sceptic and never believed any of that shit. It was great for ghost stories, and Frank even had a friend who insisted that he had seen one but they were drunk and none of it could be true. So Frank shrugged it off and tried (and failed) to come up with an escape plan. 

After a few hours, there was a quiet knock on the door of the bedroom and Frank jerked to stand up, forgetting that he was wearing handcuffs. Another man entered the room, carrying a tray of food. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and wore all black too. 

"Who the fuck are you?", Frank snapped. 

"Uh... Here's some food", the man replied shyly, setting the tray down. Frank couldn't tell what it was but it looked like some kind of meat dish and fuck that. 

"I'm a vegetarian", Frank rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, sorry. W-we only really have meat but I'll ask G-Gerard if I can give you something else", the man stuttered. 

"What does that mean?", Frank asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you", he mumbled.

"Why not? Come on, just answer my questions because no one else will", Frank sighed. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mikey", he replied shakily. 

"Why am I here?", Frank pushed.

"I can't tell you. You'll find out, I promise", Mikey bit his lip. 

"Just let me go! I won't tell anyone, just let me go and you'll never hear from me again", Frank begged. 

"I can't do that", Mikey shook his head. 

"Then fuck off", Frank yelled, turning his face away. 

Frank heard some shuffling and when he turned back around, Mikey was gone. The tray of food remained and Frank peered at it in disgust. Yeah, he was pretty hungry, but the pieces of raw, bloody meat didn't look too appetising. Frank groaned and kicked the tray away, making a mess on the floor. Frank's eyes filled with tears of frustration and he gritted his teeth, determined to not let them out. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep to pass the time. 

After some fucked up dream about wolves and giant yellow eyes, Frank awoke with shivers. He was so cold with the window open but couldn't close it. The curtains were open and Frank could see the moon rising through the clouds, darkness filling the room. The mess that Frank had made had been cleared away whilst he was asleep and there was a glass of water on the nightstand. Frank frowned, it wasn't like he could drink the water, what with his hands being tied. Gerard probably just put it there to torture him, that sick fucker. 

"Thirsty?", a voice said. 

"No", Frank said in defiance, despite feeling desperate.

"Now now, Frankie. Don't lie to me", Gerard smiled, raising the glass to Frank's lips. 

Frank huffed but then drank, the water making his dry throat a little more bearable. 

"Good boy", Gerard grinned, taking away the water. 

"Hey, I wasn't done with that", Frank nodded to the water.

"Yes you were. Until you learn some manners, you don't get anything", Gerard raised an eyebrow. "It's almost time, Frankie"

"Don't call me that", Frank frowned.

"What would you prefer to be called? Bitch? Well, that's still factually correct I suppose. Whore? Not yet, anyway", Gerard smirked to himself, absently petting Frank's hair. 

"Why are you doing this?", Frank sobbed, beginning to break down. 

"Oh baby, because you need it. Believe me, after this, everything will be so much better. You belong to me, you always have done. Haven't you always felt like something's been missing from your life? You'll never have to feel that again Frankie", Gerard cooed. 

"I don't understand", Frank cried, curling up on the bed. 

"Shh, you will, sugar".

Gerard crawled onto the bed and lay beside Frank, not touching, but close enough so that Frank could feel his body heat. Frank whimpered quietly, so confused and tired and hungry. 

"This bit is going to be strange Frankie, but I'll be with you all the way. It's going to hurt like hell, but it gets better after the first time. We need to get up though and go to a safe place. Otherwise you'll be a danger to yourself and other people, I know you wouldn't want to hurt anyone", Gerard rambled, only half explaining. 

Gerard reached over and uncuffed Frank from the headboard, pulling him up. Frank struggled a bit as Gerard carried him in his arms through the apartment into a metal room, confused at how Gerard could lift him so easily. Gerard set him down gently on the floor, Frank shaking violently as the moonlight hit him. Gerard quickly stripped Frank of his clothes, tugging them off a resisting Frank, before getting naked himself. Gerard watched as Frank shifted, features changing slowly. Fur sprouted from his skin, teeth sharpened and hind legs grew. Frank spasmed and turned fully, pain exploding through his body. He stood up and howled, crying out in agony. 

Gerard turned too, in a quicker and more painless experience, becoming a wolf. Frank's form was smaller than Gerard, but that was to be expected. Gerard was his alpha after all. Frank stumbled on his new legs at first, falling over and snapping his teeth. Gerard sniffed at his omega, nuzzling at his fur, breathing in the scent of Frank. It was so much stronger in wolf form, the hormones just rolling off Frank and hitting Gerard like tidal waves. 

Frank curled up in a ball on the floor and waited. There wasn't anything he could do until sunrise, so he lay down and waited it out. Gerard lay next to him, trying to distract Frank from the general discomfort and pain. Finally, the morning came and Frank's fur shrank back into his skin, human features returning. Gerard shifted back to human form and helped Frank to dress. Frank was still shaking, limbs twitching and tiny whines leaving his throat. Gerard quickly threw his clothes back on and carried Frank to the bedroom. 

He lay Frank in the bed, wrapping the covers around him, before sitting next to him. 

"You're probably wondering what just happened", Gerard chuckled. 

Frank just nodded weakly in response, body trembling from the intense experience. 

"Basically, you're a werewolf", Gerard shrugged. "Okay, maybe it's a little more complex than that, but that's the easiest way to say it."

"How?", Frank's voice crackled, throat sore from a night of howling at the literal moon.

"You know that wound on your shoulder? I might have bitten you", Gerard looked slightly embarrassed. "In my defence, I always have known that you're the one, and I really couldn't wait any longer. Plus, you smelled delicious. Still do."

"You bit me?", Frank rasped.

"Yes Frankie, get used to it, I'm a fucking werewolf. Sorry... I shouldn't snap, it's bound to be disorienting at first", Gerard apologised. "First thing that you need to know, I'm the alpha. We have a pack dynamic, and I'm the alpha, the head. You are my omega, my mate. The rest, you'll learn as you go."

"I'm a werewolf", Frank repeated, stunned.

"You're my werewolf", Gerard corrected with a smirk. "Now sleep   
Frankie, you'll need your energy tomorrow."

Suddenly, Frank felt exhausted and drifted to sleep with Gerard stroking his hair. 

Frank woke up a free man, with no handcuffs or ties to hold him down. He blinked sleepily and yawned, his body aching from whatever the hell happened the night before. Frank was almost beginning to believe that this whole thing was a strange dream until Gerard walked in.

"How you feeling Frankie?", Gerard asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ow", Frank pouted.

"That about covers it", Gerard smiled. "Now, I didn't tie you up because you really should stay here. Not just because I want you to, there's some things that you need to understand about our... Lifestyle."

"What do you mean?", Frank sat up.

"If you leave, you'll die, Frank", Gerard said seriously. "I mean it Frank. There's another pack that's looking for us, and you have our scent now. They'll find you and kill you. The only way you'll be safe is if you stay here and lay low with your pack."

"My pack? I didn't ask for any of this", Frank frowned. "What about my apartment and my family? What am I supposed to tell them? Oh, by the way mum, I'm now a werewolf and am living with a whole bunch of werewolves in some freaky werewolf mansion!"

"Frank, be quiet", Gerard ordered. Frank's mouth snapped shut immediately, surprising them both. "Wow... I'd heard that an alpha had power over his omega but..."

Frank stared angrily at Gerard, biting his tongue because he couldn't physically open his mouth. 

"I'll sort everything out Frankie, don't worry. And there's nothing you can do about it. You're part of a pack now, end of discussion. You leave, you die, and I'm not going to let that happen", Gerard growled. Frank continued to stare at Gerard in annoyance, who stared back.

A man walked in, disrupting the tense silence. Mikey had returned, carrying another plate of food. He set it down on the nightstand, not making eye contact with either of the men. 

"Mikey. You're in charge of Frank. Make sure he understands everything by the end of today. He'll be going into heat soon and I want him ready", Gerard raised his voice, not tearing his eyes away from Frank. 

"How soon?", Mikey asked.

"Few days at most. I won't be seeing him until then so get him prepared for when I get back", Gerard commanded. Mikey nodded and left the room. 

"I'm going away for a while, Frankie. Be good and I'll deal with you when I next see you", Gerard said sternly before leaving the room. 

Frank huffed and started to poke at the food which resembled pancakes, sighing in frustration. Now he couldn't even leave Gerard without dying. Mikey walked back in just as Frank was finishing his breakfast and threw some clothes at him. 

"Please get changed, I'll be back in five minutes", Mikey mumbled. 

Frank stripped out of his dirty clothes and slipped on the new ones, so new they still had the tags. Gerard must have bought these for him, or got one of his minions to, because they fitted Frank perfectly. Part of Frank didn't want to hand over his clothes, it felt like giving up and accepting this. 

"Uh, come with me, I guess", Mikey shrugged, walking out of the bedroom. 

Frank followed Mikey down the hall, past the metal room, into a large ballroom. 

"Don't believe any of that stupid shit about supernatural creatures having dances and stuff. Fucking vampire diaries", Mikey scoffed under his breath. 

Frank snorted, looking at all the old portraits on the walls. 

"They're not ours. When we moved in, they were already here and we're too lazy to move them", Mikey explained as Frank stared at a particularly creepy painting. 

"Who's 'we'?", Frank asked curiously.

"The pack. There's a few of us", Mikey replied.

"How many?", Frank pushed.

"We're growing all the time but right now... About 45", Mikey nodded.

"Really? Where is everyone?", Frank cleared his throat.

"Oh, I forget you haven't had the full tour yet. Uh, the rooms that you've already seen, they all belong to Gerard, and you now I guess."

"What? But, that's a whole floor", Frank giggled nervously.

"Yeah. The top floor is where Gerard lives as our alpha, middle floor is where everyone else lives, families in the left wing, other betas on the right. The ground floor is where we have meeting rooms, kitchens and other rooms", Mikey explained casually. 

"Betas?", Frank frowned. "And did you say families?"

"Most werewolves are betas, we're strong but not as strong as the alpha. And of course we have families, we have to continue the pack."

"So are there little baby werewolves running around?", Frank chuckled.

"Not exactly. They don't turn properly until they hit puberty and they're well prepared by then", Mikey led Frank through to another room which appeared to be a bedroom. It was much larger than the other bedroom, with a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room. 

"This is Gerard's room, and your room eventually I suppose", Mikey raised his eyebrows. Frank wrinkled his nose and looked around the room. "Yeah, I don't like the thought of you and my brother sharing a bed and stuff but that's the way it is."

"Your brother?", Frank stared at Mikey.

"Didn't he tell you? Typical Gerard", Mikey rolled his eyes. Frank pulled a face and moved to leave the room.

"Wait Frank, I have to talk to you about some stuff and... It's not exactly going to be comfortable", Mikey grimaced. "Did you hear what Gerard said about going into heat?"

"Kind of, but I figured that was werewolf bullshit and I'm not interested", Frank smiled sarcastically.

"You'll want to hear this", Mikey groaned. "Okay, so Gerard has already told you that you two are mates. And obviously mates share a bed and all that. But there's a certain time of the month after the full moon when your body is going to freak out. You're going to want to breed and even though that's not physically possible, your body doesn't realise that. So you're basically going to be really desperate for your mate."

"Desperate? For Gerard? Right", Frank laughed.

"Seriously Frank, soon you're going to be craving things that only Gerard can give you. You don't have any control over it, it's probably best to just give in because until you get what your body needs, it's going to hurt", Mikey warned. 

"We'll see", Frank sniffed.

"Don't believe me, whatever. But that's going to happen and you can't change it. It will be over after a few days but you'll be a mess", Mikey shook his head at Frank's defiant attitude. 

Frank just rolled his eyes and left the room. After that awkwardness was out of the way, Mikey gave Frank the whole tour, letting him meet some other werewolves and getting to know the house a bit more. There was already a small ache in Frank's stomach but he ignored it, refusing to acknowledge that Mikey was right. 

Because he was right. By the time that Gerard returned to the mansion a few days later, he could smell Frank. Frank smelled desperate, a horny twitching mess and it made Gerard's mouth water. He raced up the stairs, flinging open the door to Frank's bedroom. Frank was curled up in the corner on the floor, banging his head against the wall.

"Frankie? Baby, I'm back", Gerard grinned, pleased that Frank's body was responding to him so well. 

"Go away", Frank whined, breathing heavily. 

"Frankie, come here", Gerard ordered. 

Immediately Frank stood up and walked towards Gerard. He didn't have a choice. When Gerard gave him an order, he had to obey. The closer Frank got to Gerard, the more his body spasmed and fire raced across his skin, burning him up.

Gerard reached out a hand, gesturing for Frank to come closer. As soon as Frank touched Gerard, everything exploded. His skin erupted in violent shivers, sweat soaking his clothes and tiny mewls escaping his mouth. He clung to Gerard's body, fingers gripping tightly around his waist. 

"C'mon baby", Gerard scooped Frank up and carried him down the hall quickly, into his bedroom. Frank nuzzled his face against Gerard's chest, breathing in the scent of his mate. Gerard threw Frank into the bed and pulled his clothes off. 

"On your front Frankie", Gerard purred, making Frank flip over, face pressed into the pillow that smelt like Gerard. 

Gerard stripped off his own clothes and crawled onto the bed. He ran his hands over Frank, feeling the soft skin. He pressed his body down over Frank's, enveloping him completely. Frank curled inwards, shaking as Gerard kissed down his back. Gerard pulled Frank's cheeks open, lapping gently at his hole. Frank twitched and moaned, letting Gerard press his tongue inside him. Gerard's cool hands squeezed at Frank's ass, needing to feel something solid. For days he had missed his mate and now he needed everything. Frank felt something wet run down his ass and he squirmed underneath Gerard.

"Fuck Frankie... Fucking dripping for me", Gerard growled, running a finger through the wetness. Frank moaned, thumping his head into the pillow in frustration. "Shh, baby, it's okay".

"P-please... Need... It hurts", Frank gasped, humping against the mattress. 

"Okay sugar, I got you", Gerard soothed. 

Gerard slid a finger through the wetness and pushed inside Frank's hole . Gerard stroked Frank's smooth walls, thrusting his finger harder. When Frank clenched his fists into the sheets, Gerard added another finger, stretching Frank out. Frank pushed his hips back, forcing more of his body down on Gerard's fingers. Gerard spread his other hand across the small of Frank's back, keeping him still on the bed. Gerard couldn't wait any longer, the sight of Frank writhing on his fingers was too much, his inner animal took over and he withdrew his fingers, crawling upwards and biting all over Frank's shoulders. Frank tilted his head to the side, encouraging Gerard to nip at his neck, leaving large red marks. 

"Mine", Gerard rasped as he licked over the bites, paying extra attention to the large bite that had turned Frank. 

"Yours", Frank agreed, rubbing his ass against Gerard's cock. His ass ached, he had never felt so needy, so wanting before but the only thing that Frank knew in this moment was Gerard. 

Gerard pulled at the back of Frank's thighs, spreading them apart. With a final nip to the back of Frank's neck, Gerard pushed inside of him. Frank moaned loudly, drawing out the noise as Gerard thrusted. As Gerard hit his prostate, Frank came quickly, hot come spilling onto the sheets. Frank bit the pillow as Gerard pushed in fast, pumping his hips back and forth. Frank could feel Gerard inside of him and he reached backwards with a hand to grab at Gerard. Gerard snapped his teeth and grabbed Frank's wrist, pinning it to the bed. Gerard pounded in harder, stopping Frank from moving and just using his body. 

"Fuck... Frank", Gerard moaned, spilling inside of his mate. Frank groaned as he felt Gerard's come leaking down his thighs, making Frank hard again. He needed Gerard again and again, feeling satisfied for only a few minutes. 

"Gee", Frank whined as Gerard pulled out. Gerard rolled Frank over onto his back and lay on top of him, pressing their sweaty skin together. 

Frank bit his lip as Gerard nuzzled at his neck, teeth scraping at his Adam's apple, claiming Frank as his. Gerard pushed his thigh in between Frank's legs and allowed Frank to rut against him. 

"Ah, please, Gee", Frank cried out, needing to come again. 

"I'm here, sugar", Gerard kissed down his chest, teeth biting at Frank's naval. Gerard traced his tongue around the base of Frank's cock, licking up the length. Frank jerked, breathy groans leaving his mouth. Gerard teased Frank, nibbling at the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around. When Gerard was satisfied that Frank had made enough of those pretty sounds, he slid his lips around Frank's cock. He moved his mouth up and down, relaxing his throat and letting Frank fuck his mouth. Frank arched his back, his mouth gaping wide open as his body shuddered, coming down Gerard's throat. 

Gerard pulled away, Frank's come spurting over his chest. Gerard pulled Frank on top of him and grabbed the back of Frank's neck, forcing his face into Gerard's chest. 

"Lick it off Frankie", Gerard growled. "Be a good little bitch".

Frank screamed out a moan as Gerard stroked his oversensitive cock and licked at Gerard's chest, cleaning it of his come. 

"Good boy", Gerard smirked at what he had turned Frank into.

Frank's whole body was trembling now, as Gerard's hands stoked over his cock, making him hard. Frank didn't even know how this was possible, all he thought about was how much he needed this. Gerard manhandled Frank so that he was hovering above Gerard's cock. Frank pushed his hips down so that the tip of Gerard's cock was resting against his hole. 

The raised eyebrows and knowing smirk on Gerard's face made him irresistible. Frank pushed his hips so that Gerard slid back inside Frank. Gerard's hands rested on Frank's hips, holding him steady as Frank rode Gerard's cock. Frank threw back his head and Gerard lifted his hips to meet Frank, making his entire body tingle with pleasure. Frank let out a strangled moan and collapsed on top of Gerard, coming on Gerard's stomach. 

"Ah, ah, Gee", Frank breathed, burying his face in Gerard's neck as he continued to thrust into Frank's broken body. 

Gerard scratched his nails down Frank's back as he came, leaving red lines and causing Frank to hiss. Gerard pushed Frank off of him, tugging him onto the bed beside him. Frank wiggled under Gerard's arm and pressed their bodies together, still wanting to feel close. 

"Fucking hell", Frank whispered. "I never... That was..."

"Me too Frankie", Gerard chuckled, kissing the top of Frank's head. "Want to go again?"

"Definitely."


End file.
